Nuevo Juego de Gemelas
by Vivis99
Summary: Todos nos conocemos por algo o ¿no?... la extraña coincidencia en que dos gemelas se conocieron... después de que sus padres se separaron... intercambiaran puestos para que se vuelvan a ver... ¿Lograron que se reconcilien sus padres? ¿Tendran problemas por su intercambio? O ¿Alguien más será su nueva madrastra? ... pasen y lean los que vieron la película...


Nuevo Juego de gemelas.

Holiguiiss mi gente... se me ocurrió esta idea al ver la película ayer... me dije... por que no?... esto lo podre en mi adaptación... osea a tipo Mexicano y humano... awuevo... jajajaja... Este fic. esta hecho a estilo Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Chapter-1:El campamento.**_

* * *

Se podría decir que era el primer día de las vacaciones, niñas del todo el país de U.S.A se alistaban para ir al campamento creativo Roset, no eran de esos campamentos que aprendías a bailar ballet ni nada por el estilo. Era un campamento como cualquier otro.

Las niñas de no mas de 13 años se reían, charlaban y buscaban su maleta. En una pila enorme salio volando una mochila amarilla grande:

**Nora:Aquí esta mi mochila-**antes que la pudiera agarrar, fue sepultada por una montaña enorme de otras mochilas**-Ok, ahora ¿como la sacaré?-**dijo intentando jalarlo con fuerza pero no lo conseguía.

**X:Dejame ayudarte...-**ambas intentaron sacarlo pero no pudieron.

**Nora:Bueno lo intentamos-**en eso una chica un poco mas alta saca su maleta de lo mas profundo**-Wow-**soprendida.

**X:Oye tú, la de short corto-**la chica se voltea**-¿Nos puedes ayudar?-**en eso la chica se dirigió donde se encontraban.

**Xx:¿Tu maleta esta ahí?-**señalo al montón.

**Nora:Si, es una amarilla grande-**

**Xx:Ya la vi-**la jala lo más fuerte que puede y logra sacarla.

**Nora:O gracias, Nora Petrikov-**dijo la chica que tenia el cabello moreno con un rayo rubio, de ojos cafés y pecas.

**X:Yo soy Chess...-**

**Xx:Y yo Julie...-**

**Encargada del Campamento(Roset):¡Petrikov!-**dice en el bocina.

**Nora:AQUÍ-**grita levantando su mano.

**Roset:A la cabaña 13-**dijo con la bocina.

**Chess y Julie:Que bien es mi cabaña...-**dijieron en coro.

**Nora:Genial vamos... alguna de ustedes ¿sabe jugar viuda?-**pregunto mientras se encaminaban a la cabaña.

**Chess y Julie:No-**

**Nora:Que mal...-**ven una limosina**-Ayy! pero que gente tan presumida...-**y se van alejándose de la limosina negra.

* * *

Un mayordomo sale de ella y abre el otro lado, sale una chica de 12 con cabello moreno y un rayo rubio, ojos cafés y pecas, y vestía de una manera muy elegante:

**Lora:Gracias Carmelo-**dijo que al parecer que era el nombre del mayordomo.

**Carmelo:Vamos a pasar la lista de su madre señorita Mertens...-**

**Lora:Muy bien Carmelo-**saca una lista el mayordomo.

**Carmelo:Vitaminas, Minerales-**ella asiste**-Productos para el cuidado personal-**ella vuelve asistir**-Y como cortecia del abuelo un nuevo juego de naipes, haber si en este continente te pueden vencer en la viuda-**lo abraza**-Solo tienes que llamar si quiere...-**

**Lora:Estaré bien Carmelo...-**se despiden, entra a la limosina y se va.

* * *

En el comedor todas tenían el uniforme del campamento que era una playera blanca con detalles verdes y un short azul obscuro con detalles blancos:

**Roset:A un lado niñas, con su permiso, estoy anciosa de probar estos brócolis que se ven deliciosos... ¿No quieres probar?-**volteo a su izquierda.

**Nora:Lo siento, pero soy alérgica a el brócoli...-**se va a sentar con sus amigas.

**Roset:Es una lastima... ¿Tu no quieres?-**voltea a su derecha.

**Lora:Me encantaría, pero soy muy alérgica a el brócoli-**

**Roset:Pero que no estabas-**voltea al otro lado**-Ay! debes perdonar a la vieja olvidadiza... es primer dia-**se va ella**-¿Y a donde se fue?-**pregunto sin ver a cierta chica.

* * *

Afuera en un partido de esgrima...:

**Nora:Tusé-**dijo la chica picándole con su espada.

**Sahara:Muy bien, la ganadora consecutiva es Nora Petrikov del Norte de Florida... ¿Alguna se la quiere enfrentar?-**tuvo un gran silencio.

**Lora:Yo lo haré**-

**Sahara:Muy bien tenemos a otra competidora-**dijo anotando el nombre de Lora, mientras se algo alista con el uniforme y el casco, chocan sus espadas**-Preparadas, listas... Hangar-**y empezó la lucha.

La lucha parecía muy empatada, ninguna cedía a detenerse, esto llego a...:

**Lora:Tusé-**dijo tocándole con la espada haciendo caer a su contrincante al agua**-Ah! lo siento , dejame ayudarte-**le extendie la mano.

**Nora:**le agarra la mano**-¿Por que no te vas conmigo?-**la jalo haciendo que cayera al agua.

**Sahara:Bien basta, hay una nueva ganadora-**ellas salen del agua se quitan los cascos**-La señorita Lora Mertens de Londres Inglaterra... den se la mano...-**no quisieron voltearse**-Vamos señoritas-**dijo como ultimo.

Se voltiaron y quedaron en shock ellas se parecían mucho, hasta se podría decir que se conocían desde hace mucho, se agarraron los manos y pudieron sentir un escalofrío, todas las demás también estaban sorprendidas:

**Nora:¿Por que nos miran tanto?-**pregunto haciéndose la confundida.

**Lora:En que nos parecemos demasiado...-**

**Nora:Así, de perfil-**se pone de perfil y vuelve a verla de frente**-Tus ojos están muy juntos, tu cabello es un asco, tus dientes están astillados y tu nariz... descuida hay cirujanos plásticos-**dijo en burla**-¿Quieres saber la diferencia entre tu y yo?-**pregunto retándola.

**Lora:No lo se en que tengo clase y tu no...-**

**Nora:No te pases Hija de tu...-**

**Sahara:Ya basta con ese lindo recuento cariñoso, Nora y Lora, quiero decir Lora y Nora, quiero decir... ah!-**haciendo un puchero con la confusión.

* * *

En la noche, en la cabaña 17, se encontraba un juego de viuda...:

**Lora:Dos pares, lloren y ríen niñas...¿alguien quiere seguir jugando?-**contando sus ganancias, no se atrevía nadie, nadie sabia jugar eso, en eso suena la puerta.

**Nora:Yo jugare-**dijo con sus lentes negros, una chaqueta que había encontrado en el armario de su padre y sus guantes de motociclista, dejando caer 8 dolares en moneda.

**Lora:Juguemos-**empezó a revolver las cartas, apostaron una que otra moneda.

**Nora:Te propongo algo, el que pierda tendrá que saltar al lago... pero desnuda-**dijo con astucia.

**Lora:Que humillante te veras... tres pares... he ganado-**dijo cantando victoria.

**Nora:Sabes jugar muy bien, pero con eso no ganas... quintillas, en tu Cara Perra-**borrándole la sonrisa a Lora.

En la noche, la situación era muy bochornosa, ella había perdido contra esa chica de Florida, el agua se veía a gusto, aunque podría estar fría, se encontraba en el muelle, recibiendo cumplidos burlescos de parte de sus compañera, voltio a ver a Nora, a la cual ella hizo una seña de saludar como soldado, ella hizo lo mismo y se lanzo al lago:

**Nora:Lleven se su ropa...-**dijo llevando la ropa de Lora, siendo seguida por las demás.

**Lora:**al salir del lago, no encontró su ropa solo sus tennis**-Con que así quieres jugar, bien... que comience la diversión-**dijo con enfado.

* * *

**Nora:Estoy cansada por el juego de viuda de ayer...-**siendo cargada por Julie**-Creo que solo dormire hasta el almuerzo...-**se para.

**Chess:Creo que no se podrá...-**la morena mira a la de lentes.

**Nora:¿Por que?-**

**Chess:Mira...-**señala el techo de su cabaña, donde se encontraba las camas de las tres.

**Nora:No... puede ser-**dijo al mirar a su querido copito en el mastil de la bandera de Inglaterra.

* * *

En la noche, Nora, Chess y Julie se infiltraron en la cabaña 17, con el sigilo de un gato, pusieron trampas, auna le embarraron chantillí, otra miel, pusieron algo pegajoso en el suelo y llenaron una cubeta con pintura café. Salieron de ahí rápidamente, pasaron horas y sonó la trompeta de el Campamento Roset, Lora despertó primero, y lo que vio fue un montón de cuerdas alrededor de la cabaña, se levanto pero el piso estaba pegajoso, varias niñas se levantaron pero asustadas, Lora al levantarse activo una trampa, le cayeron globos de agua, pero ninguno en su cabello, hasta que llego un globo del tamaño de una sandía y la empapo toda...:

**Lora:Es la persona más repugnante que haya pisado el planeta-**dijo furiosa.

Afuera de la cabaña había tres niñas muriendo se de la risa, ante lo que dijo Lora, Nora se inclino:

**Nora:Gracias, muchas gracias-**volvieron a ver el espectáculo.

**Roset:Buenos días niñas-**dijo una señora de edad avanzada.

**Las tres:Buenos días Roset-**después de saludarla voltearon de nuevo**-Roset-**repitieron sorprendidas.

**Roset:Inspección Sorpresa, es Hoy-**luego voltea a la cabaña 17**-Cabaña 17-**se acerco, pero Nora le tapó la entrada**-A un lado niña-**

**Nora:No, lo que pasa es que una de las niñas se enfermo, y es verdaderamente contagioso-**dijo intentando hacer una excusa.

**Roset:Con mayor razón debo de entrar-**dijo abriendo la puerta, pero Nora la cerro, Lora escuchó todo.

**Nora:Enserio, no se debería...-**

**Lora:De hecho todas estamos bien debería entrar-**fingiendo inocencia.

Abrió la puerta, lo que activo la trampa de caer le pintura café, Sahara empujo a Roset haciendo caer el resto de la pintura, resbalaron dirigiéndose a el escritorio, Sahara quiso recuperar el equilibrio al agarrar una muñeca que activaba el ventilador, haciendo caer plumas, quedando las dos como gallinas:

**Lora:Ella sabia de todo esto...-**

**Roset:Quiero que tú-**señala a Nora**-Y tú-**señala a Lora**-Empaquen sus cosas...-**salieron a una caminata llegando a una cabaña**-Las demás pueden seguir con sus actividades y ustedes a la cabaña del aislamiento-**señalo una cabaña.

* * *

Cada quien acomodo sus cosas, esa tarde llovió, en el lado de Nora la ventana estaba abierta, apareció una ráfaga de viento haciendo volar unos pósters de Nora, ella intentaba cerrar la ventana, pero se había atascado, Lora la ayudo a cerrarla, al fin cerrada le ayudo a Nora a recoger sus pósters..:

**Lora:¿No se arruinó ninguno?-**recogiendo los pósters.

**Nora:Solo un poco el de Jeremy Shada...-**

**Lora:Él que hizo la voz de piloto en Hora de Aventura...-**

**Nora:Si, pensé que era la única en conocer ese actor de doblaje...-**

**Lora:Tú...-**dijo agarrando peluche mitad conejo y mitad lobo.

**Nora:Copito... es un peluche que me hizo mi papá... Oye ¿Quieres comer galletas?-**dijo sacando unas galletas Oreo de un cajón.

**Lora:Si, pero me gusta con crema de maní...-**

**Nora:Enserio, a mi también...-**dijo sacando la crema de maní y sentándose junto a ella**.**

**Lora:¿Como es tu padre?-**pregunto melancólica.

**Nora:Mi papá es súper, es como mi mejor amigo, él, Norma, Cake, Picachu y yo, vivimos en a un lado de su viñedo, aunque el también tiene otro negocio que es de tequila, solo vamos a esa casa en vacaciones, ya que es parte mexicano por mi abuelo que murió-**dijo con una sonrisa recordando el amanecer de la hacienda y la sombra del maguey**-¿Y él tuyo?-**

**Lora:Mis padres se divorciaron cuando apenas Félix tenia 5 años y de seguro yo era muy bebé, pero tengo una mamá muy linda, ella quiere mucho a Félix y a mi, somos sus únicos hijos...-**

**Nora:Que pena que haya mucho divorcios en el mundo, también mis padres se separaron, cuando Norma tenia 5 años y obvio que era muy pequeña, pero mi papá nos quiere mucho...-**

**Lora:¿Y cuando es tu cumpleaños?-**dijo intentando cambiar de tema**-El mio es el 11 de octubre...-**se atraganta Nora.

**Nora:También cumples años en esa fecha igual yo... ah! ya paro de llover ¿Quieres ir por papas?-**pregunto saliendo.

**Lora:Puedes dejar de pensar en tu estomago por un momento...-**dijo saliendo.

**Nora:¿De que hablas?-**pregunto dudosa entrando de nuevo a la cabaña.

**Lora:Mira tu tienes un papá y no tienes una mamá, yo tengo una mamá pero no te no un papá, tu cumpleaños es el 11 de octubre al igual que el mio, tal vez tienes una foto de tu mamá que esta completa-**al decir eso Nora busca entres sus cosas**-Y no es un patético pedazo de fotografía arrugado y partido por la mitad...¿Que buscas?-**pregunto enojada.

**Nora:**con la foto en su pecho abrazándolo**-Este es una foto de mi mamá y esta rota...-**

**Lora:¿Juesto por la mitad?-**ella asiste, Lora busca entre sus cosas y encuentra la voto de su papá rota por la mitad**-Esto es extraño, a la cuenta de tres mostraremos la foto... Una-**

**Nora:Dos...-**

**Las dos:Tres-**enseñan sus fotos, el de Lora aparecía un hombre atractivo no más de 19 años, piel tostada, cabello moreno y de ojos cafés, la de Nora aparecía una mujer muy linda de unos 19 años, piel blanca, cabello rubio y de ojos celestes, las fotos se juntan y muestran una sola imagen.

**Nora:Ese es mi papá-**dijo al borde de llorar.

**Lora:Y esa es mi mamá-**dijo también en el mismo estado de su amiga.

**Nora:Entonces significa que somos hermanas...-**

**Lora:Sí, Nora somos gemelas...-**se abrazandan llorando de felicidad por el descubrimiento.

* * *

Esto es hermoso no lo creen, para mi esa película me hacia llorar en esa parte, aunque también me hacia reír, pero bueno la quise hacer por que apareció en la t.v.

¿Gustan dejar reviews?


End file.
